


Breaking This Fixation

by deathbyspice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Noiz' Good End, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspice/pseuds/deathbyspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. It’s been nearly four months since Aoba moved to Germany to spend the rest of his life with Noiz, and Koujaku has not been handling it well. However, after a few beers with someone he never thought he’d be drinking with in a million years and months of pent-up frustration, Koujaku finds himself in a tight situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking This Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a LONG time since I've written anything regarding fanfiction (5+ years to be exact), so I hope I did an OK job. Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously dont own any of the DMMD characters. If I did, the true end would be a big happy poly one. Also, Koujaku is portrayed as bisexual in this fic.

-

How did he end up in this situation?  
  
Mink sat across from Koujaku in the living room, the small table set between them littered with empty beer cans. Koujaku eyed them all with a lazy gaze, from the table, to his feet, to the floor, then stopped his eyes at the other man sitting across from him. Mink was smoking his pipe in silence and sipping his own beer occasionally. _That’s still his first one,_ Koujaku thought with an irritated expression forming over his features. He sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time that night and downed the rest of his own can in one swig.  
  
A rival Rib team’s leader, _Scratch’s_ leader no less, in _his_ house drinking _his_ beer and acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Well,  technically Mink bought all of the beer for them both with money he got from who-knows-where. Koujaku knitted his eyebrows together as he took another can from its pack holder and opened it. How did they end up like this again?  
  
A blur of blue shot through his mind and Koujaku forced a sour smile.  
  
That’s right.  
  
-  
  
It had been a solid three months since Aoba had left to Germany with Noiz.  
  
While Koujaku had wished the man he’d loved since childhood off with warm words, the depression had settled in faster than he thought. The days were normal at first, Koujaku worked as usual to keep bread on the table and he bumped into Clear from time to time (the masked man always going on about how he “missed [his] master” but was happy Koujaku was doing well). He would visit Tae to check on her from time to time since Aoba was no longer around, but when they ate her home-made food together the loneliness was obvious and deafening.  
  
Koujaku stopped visiting Tae.  
  
He had begun sleeping around more. The void that was beginning to form inside of him felt like an endless black hole and it was becoming unbearable. His interest in women was dying but he had desperately tried to convince himself that their beautiful, curvaceous bodies, their long silky hair, their high-pitched voices that giggled in excitement when his eyes met theirs were what he wanted, not Aoba.  
  
Koujaku stopped sleeping with women altogether when he accidentally moaned out Aoba’s name and the girl beneath him kicked him in the stomach, storming out in disgust.  
  
The anger he felt towards Noiz taking Aoba away from his home and the despair that Aoba had someone else to spend the rest of his life with built up quickly inside Koujaku’s heart and mind. Not even two weeks after Aoba’s departure, Koujaku had begun picking random fights with other Ribsteez. They were more brutal than they needed to be, whoever at Koujaku’s mercy was left with deep bruises and sometimes broken bones. On one occasion it took up to three Benishigure members to pull their leader back and stopping him from nearly killing a man.  
  
Koujaku stopped working.  
  
He had disappeared after that, locking himself in his home to prevent himself from physically hurting others. As he lay in bed for days at a time, all that was on his mind was Aoba.  
  
Aoba, Aoba, Aoba. Unnatural, yet beautiful blue hair that Koujaku would never get to cut like he dreamed of. Golden brown eyes that reminded him it was a good day to keep living. His small body frame, almost petite like a girl’s, that he would never get to hold. Slender, lovely fingers that will never be wrapped around Koujaku’s. That smile of his, oh, God, that literal life-saving smile.  
  
Seragaki Aoba.  
  
The days had dragged on. Koujaku soon began to find himself stopping at the old playground he and Aoba would play at when they were younger. He would sit on the bench staring at the innocent safe-haven until night shrouded him and the sound of cicadas became his lone company. Since the playground was so old and some of the equipment began to slightly rust over time, not many parents brought their children to play there anymore in fear of the instability.  
  
He could clearly see Aoba’s younger, smiling face, lit up at the fact that Koujaku was simply by his side. Why couldn’t it had been the same now? If they had never met any of these men- Clear, Mink, Noiz- would he and Aoba had been together like that in the present? The same thoughts he tortured himself on a daily basis with led Koujaku to near tears. He had never felt this empty in his life and was wondering if he would be like this until he died.

He never realized just how deep his love for his best friend was until he left.  
  
Koujaku would sigh, place his face in his hands, sigh again, lift his head up and continue to stare at the crumbling playground in a daze, daydreaming about the past for days at a time. That was his daily routine.  
  
Then _he_ came along.  
  
Someone Koujaku, and everyone else, had assumed was dead because of the sudden broken contact after Platinum Jail’s fall.  
  
"You know," he says, "people are going to think you’re some sort of creep for stopping by here all the time."  
  
Koujaku slowly glanced up at the owner of the voice. Mink had his hands in his pockets, an uninterested look directed at him, his appearance not at all different since they last met. A scent filled the air and brushed past Koujaku’s nose. Spice? More importantly, what the hell was someone like Mink doing here? What did he mean by “all the time”? Was he a stalker now? _Well,_ Koujaku thought, _knowing this guy he just might be._  
  
"Leave me alone," Koujaku barely muttered, his own lackluster voice that was usually filled with brimming confidence gone. He hung his head and stared at the ground ignoring Mink’s presence. However, the larger man wasn’t fazed by Koujaku’s words whatsoever and sat down next to him, their thighs brushing together.  
  
Koujaku glanced at Mink’s lap, refusing to meet the others’ eyes and sighed deeply as a bitter smile formed on his lips. “I don’t even,” he laughed, “care enough to tell you to fuck off anymore, man.”  
  
Silence filled the air with the exception of cicadas beginning to chirp all around them. Koujaku placed his face in his palms and sighed again. It was getting late.  
  
"You look like you could use a drink, Red," Mink finally said, "or a couple."  
  
-  
  
Whether out of being burnt out mentally and emotionally or due to the fact that he just did not give a single shit anymore, they both ended up at Koujaku’s apartment. It seemed like a dream as they walked together in silence from the park to a small convenience store and finally to Koujaku’s residence.  
  
By his tenth beer can, Koujaku had begun blindly ranting to Mink about Aoba’s absence, his disdain over Noiz, the street fights, the women, all of it. Mink was silent the entire time and Koujaku didn’t know whether he was listening or not, but he didn’t care. He was going to get drunk and go off about his problems even if it were to a brick wall like Mink. That was the decision he came to since Mink had bought four six-packs of beer at the store they stopped at prior to coming home.  
  
Where did he get the money anyway? Well, all escaped prisoners probably know a few guys, and if what Koujaku heard was true, Mink was notorious for bribing and acting buddy-buddy with the already corrupted Midorijima police force.  
  
Whatever, since when has anybody ever complained about free beer? And for the love of Christ, where the _fuck_ was that smell coming from? Koujaku couldn’t put the name of the specific grounding in his current state of mind on his tongue but it was starting to bug him not knowing the source. Maybe something spilled in the kitchen? But he had been smelling it all the way from the park…  
  
Mink stared at Koujaku the entire time he talked. He honestly found it pathetic that, someone who was considered a leader like him, would fall prey to something as useless as heartbreak. Koujaku was acting like a school girl whose crush turned her down. Mink could maybe understand the first few weeks of Aoba being gone but three months going on four? Koujaku was just feeling sorry for himself at this point as far as Mink was concerned.  
  
But with the way he was talking, how his tone changed when he spoke of Aoba, Mink could tell that Koujaku was in love with kid and had been for a long time. Mink knew full well how it felt to lose people he loved so there was some shred of silent sympathy there for Koujaku, but not enough to put up with his teenage heartbreak bullshit.  
  
As Koujaku became silent and began to drink the remaining beer left like a fish, Mink finally opened his mouth. “Sounds to me,” he started while blowing out smoke from his pipe, “that you’re dwelling on something you have no control over at this point.”  
  
Koujaku continued to stare at the table. Mink continued, “If you really loved that guy as much as you claim to, you would be happy for _his_ happiness. Even if you weren’t the one to give it to him. Just because he’s with Maniac doesn’t mean you weren’t good enough or anything stupid like that, it just means you weren’t the one for Aoba. Not in this lifetime, anyway. So get that way of thinking out of your skull, it’s pathetic to see this coming from Benishigure’s so-called “leader”.”  
  
Mink blew another puff of smoke out as Koujaku glared up at him. “Hah? You think this is some pity-party?”  
  
"You’re making it sound that way. If you really want to forget about this pain inside you then do something about it."  
  
The sound of gritting teeth.  
  
"I don’t even know why you’re here," Koujaku slurred out, "I don’t even know what the hell _I’m_ doing anymore. Scratch’s leader… drinking with me and trying to give me a lecture. Especially coming from someone who probably has no concept of what “love” even is. Ha!” Another drink. “What a fucking joke!”  
  
Koujaku felt as if he were surrounded by the unknown odor now. It wasn’t a bad smell, but it was annoying to not remember the name. Allspice? No that wasn’t it. Curry? No that was way too strong. Nutmeg? It started with a “c”…  
  
Mink’s expression didn’t change. “What an embarrassing face.”  
  
Koujaku slammed his beer can on the table and leaned across it getting in Mink’s face. “Sorry, could you run that by me one more time?” he smirked, the alcohol effecting his system. “I think your stupid kinky BDSM collar is too tight around your neck!”  
  
" “Kinky"-?" Mink raised an eyebrow. "Che, it’s from prison, you idiot.”  
  
"Why not take it off, then?" Koujaku boldly grabbed the heavy metal collar, surprised by how heavy it actually was, pulling Mink towards him. "There aren't any barred windows here!"  
  
"None of your business. Besides," Mink smirked and leaned in closer to Koujaku, their noses now touching, "I hear on the streets that Benishigure’s leader isn’t so innocent in the sack either."  
  
Koujaku pulled back quickly and felt his face flush a bright red. Did… did women really speak like that about him? In public? And how the hell would someone like Mink know? More importantly, did he just sound flirtatious with that cocky line of his? Did this guy even have the ability to be flirtatious?  
  
Maybe Koujaku was just really drunk and the alcohol was making him hallucinate. That was possible, right? Koujaku convinced himself it was so he could forget about a guy like this making him flustered, even if for a split second.  
  
"Is-is it some sort of sick hobby of yours to eavesdrop on others or what?" Koujaku sputtered out.  
  
"No, certain people just have big mouths on the streets, women especially." Mink leaned back placing his hands on the floor, sitting upright in a cross-legged position. "And for the record, I wasn’t stalking you at the park either. I just happen to take my walks through there from the Northern District which is why I saw you all the time, so don’t flatter yourself." Koujaku sniffed loudly and his eyes met the floor in embarrassment.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Your face is redder than your kimono." Mink pointed out. Koujaku didn’t have to look at Mink’s face to hear the amused grin he was currently wearing. Angry, tired and extremely drunk at this point, Koujaku began to stand up. "Fuck this, I’m going to bed-"  
  
However, his words were cut off when he stumbled and felt an arm catch him from the side. “Shit-” he gasped out. Without thinking, he blinked twice and looked up to see the man who caught him.  
  
"Uh."  
  
Mink sighed wearily. “You don’t just get up after drinking yourself stupid like that, idiot.” Koujaku turned his face away in a hurry feeling it heat up again. _Damn it!_ he thought. _He’s pretty fast to catch me like this… I think I really overdid it this time with the alcohol._  
  
"Can you walk or do I have to carry you to bed like a child?"  
  
Mink’s words were becoming distant as Koujaku’s thoughts began to overflow his head. Why was Mink giving Koujaku the company he needed? Why was he acting so weird, actually smirking and teasing him? Why was he helping him up like this? Was he trying to be a different person after the whole Toue thing? Was it because Aoba was gone and he thought to better himself?  
  
Does Mink have ulterior motives? But why would he, with Koujaku? They had no contact with each other for months. There was no reason. Maybe Mink also liked Aoba so he wanted to drink away with him? But he barely drank, he isn’t even buzzed.  Koujaku was the one who was set on destroying his liver tonight.  
  
Trying to understand Mink was becoming a headache. He was unpredictable. He was as consecutive as they come with his unreadable stare and whatever personality he had chosen to show. But still, why?  
  
"Oi."  
  
Why, why, why?  
  
"Red."  
  
As he eyed the larger man’s trademark pipe carefully placed on the table, Mink’s words from before echoed in Koujaku’s head.  
  
 _"If you really loved that guy as much as you claim to, you would be happy for his happiness."_  
  
 _"… it just means you weren’t the one for Aoba."_  
  
 _"If you really want to forget about this pain inside you then do something about it."_  
  
Koujaku’s eyes opened and began to widen slightly in realization.  
  
"Jeez, don’t tell me you passed out…"  
  
The hairdresser slowly lifted his head to Mink, his cheeks flushed completely now. Mink noticed his expression and looked back at him, waiting for a response. “Red.” Koujaku’s lips parted slightly as he found his hands wrapping themselves around Mink’s neck. He leaned up closer to the older man’s face and suddenly felt the scent of a spice he could not name envelop his senses completely.  
  
 _"If you really want to forget about this pain inside you-"_  
  
Much to his surprise, Mink wasn’t stopping him. As the space between them got smaller and smaller, Koujaku closed his eyes as he felt his lips meet Mink’s.  
  
 _"-then do something about it."_  
  
The kiss was soft, hesitant, almost as if it were Koujaku’s first. When he pulled away he opened his hazy eyes up to Mink whose only difference in expression was his own parted lips. “What was that for?” he asked as softly as his deep voice could muster, no anger in his tone. Koujaku’s hands gripped Mink tighter around his collar as he pulled his face closer again so their foreheads could touch.  
  
 _So the smell was coming from him,_ Koujaku thought. Forgetting about his frustration of not remembering the name of it and instead succumbing to the wonderful scent, he opened his eyes with a lust-filled gaze.  
  
"I want to forget," Koujaku whispered in an almost begging voice laced with alcohol. "I want to forget about everything. Please. I know I sound like a miserable, desperate mess right now but I don’t care. I just want… you… I need to… I just need to forget everything about Ao-" His pleas were cut off by Mink’s lips over his, Koujaku’s hands moving from his neck to the sides of Mink’s head to hold him closer. His scarred fingers ran through the ex-con’s dreadlocks desperate for more contact.  
  
"Ah," Koujaku moaned as Mink’s tongue pryed his mouth open, exploring the inside hungrily. Feeling their tongues entwining together, saliva began to fill his mouth from both himself and Mink, some beginning to slide down out of the corners of his mouth. Mink pulled Koujaku closer, cupping his ass and grinding his crotch into the other man’s.  
  
"Fu-" Koujaku pulled away, breathless. "H-hey- ah- don’t… do that…!" His panting became heavier as Mink leaned down to the underside of Koujaku’s chin and began to lick and suck on it. Koujaku let out a moan louder than anticipated, shocking even himself at how shameless he sounded getting felt up by the infamous, feared leader of Scratch.  
  
Mink pulled away from Koujaku and looked into his eyes. The latter couldn’t possibly think that his face could get any hotter but it did when he met sharp blue eyes. “How bad do you want to forget?” Mink asked in a low tone. His hands began to travel upwards into Koujaku’s kimono and grope his pecs earning another moan from him.  
  
"How bad"? Did he really have to ask such an embarrassing question? Maybe he was just trying to get a reaction, but still. Koujaku pulled Mink closer, still feeling the other man’s hands brush over his exposed chest and nipples. He’d never had sexual experience with a man before, let alone someone like Mink. But Koujaku knew from the start that he wasn’t just interested in girls alone, though his preference for them was stronger than men (not counting Aoba). Regardless, right now, they were both hard and relief was all that was on Koujaku’s mind at the moment.  
  
Breathing at a steady volume, Koujaku placed his lips to Mink’s ear. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered in a sensual tone. “That’s how bad.” He glided his tongue lightly over Mink’s earlobe, slightly pulling on it with his teeth, and that was enough to send Mink over the edge.  
  
The next thing Koujaku knew, he was lying on his back against the floor with Mink hovering over him. He began to clip off his heavy collar and shackles that were always bound on his wrists. _Huh,_ Koujaku thought to himself, _so they do come off after all._ He too began to clumsily undo his large black collar and set it off to the side. After Mink placed his gear on the table he tossed his coat over them and turned his attention back to Koujaku. He began fondling him through his pants causing Koujaku to whine from the constriction against his erection.  
  
Koujaku looked down with half-open eyes as Mink started unbuttoning the other Rib leader’s jeans and pulled them down. A sly smirk rose to his lips as he glanced from Koujaku’s revealed crotch to his face. “No underwear, huh?”  
  
Koujaku huffed and his hand rose to cover his mouth. “S-so what?” he stuttered. Mink gave a slight chuckle, something Koujaku thought he would never hear before, and gripped his hard cock. Koujaku let out a surprised yelp as Mink began to stroke him slowly and said against his lips, “I was joking earlier about you being dirty. But this…”  
  
Koujaku shut him up quickly from saying anything further about his personal choice of dress and crushed his lips against the other’s. The feeling of being simultaneously jacked off and having Mink’s tongue dance in his mouth against his own was enough for Koujaku’s cock to begin dripping pre-cum. As he separated from Mink, Koujaku grabbed the hand that was pleasuring him and stopped it.  
  
"What is it?" Mink asked, taking small breaths. Koujaku bit his lip as he lifted his own hand from where he stopped Mink and began to rub him through his pants as the other had done to him before. "You’re hard too, so," Koujaku said carefully as if trying to find the right words, "let me… do yours."  
  
Mink blinked a few times and then lifted himself into a sitting position, spreading his legs. “Prove to me how much of a real leader you are.” he demanded while leaning against the wall behind him for support. Koujaku knitted his eyebrows at the doubtful comment in annoyance, but the way Mink had said it as if to order him around was pretty exciting.  
  
He lied down on his stomach and began to undo Mink’s pants. Koujaku could already see how hard he was beneath his jeans, he couldn’t imagine what the real deal must be like. Mink lifted himself up so Koujaku could properly pull his ripped jeans all the way off and his own erection was released from its confinement. Koujaku gulped louder than he had intended to at the sight.  
  
 _Shit,_ he thought, _he’s… so big. Will it even fit in my mouth?_ Mink stared down at him intently, waiting for any kind of movement. “Do you want a picture so it will last longer?” Koujaku gawked, face flushing from the fact that he got caught staring. “Ha, ha, ha! Real funny!” he scoffed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The corners of Mink’s mouth curled slightly but quickly faded when Koujaku suddenly put him in his mouth.  
  
Loud slurping noises emitted from Koujaku as he traced his tongue from the bottom up to the head. He lapped his tongue around the tip trying to make it as wet with his saliva as possible. As he sucked on the sides and around the base of his balls, he slowly moved up and pushed down on Mink’s cock, trying to fit as much as he could inside his mouth.  
  
When the tip reached the back of Koujaku’s throat, his gag reflex caused him to pull out for breath. Inhaling and exhaling, Koujaku began to stroke Mink in replacement of putting him back inside the warm depths of his throat. _Ugh, I’ve never even done this before,_ Koujaku groaned internally. _Is he even feeling good?_ Koujaku slowly looked up in hesitation, waiting to see Mink’s usual unimpressed poker face.  
  
However, he was surprised when he was greeted with a different sight. Mink’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows pushed together as if trying to focus on what he was feeling. His face was actually becoming a slight shade of red and his mouth was open, panting lightly. Koujaku’s eyes widened slightly at the fact that he managed to make Mink, stone-cold hard-to-please Mink, show some expression and even make him blush a little. Encouraged by these turn of events, Koujaku placed Mink’s completely hard dick back into his mouth and begin to suck him off properly.  
  
Mink let out a raspy gasp and clenched Koujaku’s hair. He began to push Koujaku’s head onto his crotch more, wanting himself to be all the way inside his mouth. Mink’s panting grew heavier and just as he was about to release, Koujaku pulled him out of his mouth and drew back. Irritated, Mink glared up slightly as he watched Koujaku stand on the other side of the room, rummaging through a drawer in one of the small cabinets.  
  
He came back with a small tube in his hand, Mink realizing what he had gotten up for. Koujaku squeezed the lube onto his fingers and inserted them into his own ass, the substance slowly wetting his insides. Mink watched Koujaku pleasure himself, a tinge of pain on his face. It really was his first time with another man, and feeling just how tight he really was down there made Koujaku nervous.  
  
Mink noticed the sudden uneasiness and began to slowly strip Koujaku’s kimono off. It was the last piece of clothing on his body, his pants and collar tossed to the side. Carefully setting it down on the floor, Mink pulled him closer onto his lap and began to suck on Koujaku’s nipples greedily.  
  
A loud moan escaped from him as Koujaku felt both his ass loosening from fingering himself and Mink’s mouth all over his chest. The pain had somewhat faded and now all he could feel was more pleasure than pain despite how hard it had been to insert just fingers inside. As he pulled them out, he pushed Mink’s head away and smiled.  
  
"Why did you stop when I was so close back there?" Mink asked, annoyance hinting in his voice.  
  
"Because," Koujaku purred, "I want you to come inside of me."  
  
In an instant Mink felt something snap inside of him, and tossing his remaining pants and shirt on the floor, he pushed Koujaku back to the floor. He spread open Koujaku’s legs and thrusted his hot cock into him with little to no resistance. The man below him let out a cry from the sudden penetration and Mink immediately kneeled over to bury his face in Koujaku’s neck.  
  
Koujaku panted heavily, the feeling of something inside him so foreign but provocative  caused him to stare blankly at the ceiling, breathing deeply. He couldnt help but look back down at Mink’s well-toned, muscular body. It would have usually made Koujaku feel insecure about his own frame, but right now it was just sexy to him. Mink slowly began to push into him more, his hips moving in and out little by little. “It’s in,” he murmured against the other man’s neck.  
  
"Yeah..." Koujaku barely moaned out. "Do it hard. I want you to do me hard and rough." Mink lifted his head to look at Koujaku and noticed that the fringe that usually covered his face was now off to the side and revealed his hidden tattoo. Koujaku caught the staring and gripped both sides of Mink’s head in desperation, hoping his exposed past sin didn’t detour Mink from what he wanted from him.  
  
"Fuck me so hard that I can’t think anymore."  
  
That did it. Mink attacked Koujaku’s throat with grazes of his tongue and rough love bites. His hips thrust hard and fast into Koujaku, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming louder. Koujaku pulled Mink closer to his body to deepen the connection between them, his nails digging into the larger man’s back. Being held down like this only spurred Mink’s desire on as he lifted Koujaku’s hips and his movements became wilder.  
  
"Aaah!" Koujaku’s cries sounded so unlike his usual self but he didn’t care. His body was hot from the alcohol and from his lust for Mink. "M-more… fuck me more so I forget… com-plete-ly… aah, Mink!"  
  
Mink gasped and felt his cock harden again. That was the first time he had heard Koujaku say his name and it was because he was nailing him into the floorboard in heat. Mink continued to push himself inside Koujaku mercilessly as he kissed him below. “Say it again,” Mink panted as he began to jack off Koujaku, “say my name.”  
  
Koujaku could feel how firm Mink became inside of him. The precum was already spilling from both of their cocks and all he could think of was reaching his orgasm. Mink’s strokes became faster, as did his rough pounding, and Koujaku was running out of breath to even keep up much less say anything.  
  
"Hw…ah-" Koujaku was reaching his limit but he mustered up the will to do what seemed to get Mink rock hard the most. "M-Mink… aah! Fu… fuck me harder! Please! MINK…!"  
  
The man above him leaned down quickly and began to kiss the side of Koujaku’s face that was usually covered. Mink kissed the tattoo that the swordsman hated so much, fucking him with such force that the latter didn’t feel any insecurity about the marking being touched. Koujaku could feel warmth starting to leak into him, and with a few more powerful thrusts, Mink’s deep moans spilled from his mouth as he came inside.  
  
Cum poured into the other man below, so much so that some of it spilled out while Mink’s cock was still inside. After a couple more strokes and the feeling of being filled to the brim, Koujaku came as well with a cry, his own semen dirtying his abdomen.  
  
They lied there on the living room floor, their chests heaving against together trying to fill their lungs with air again. Sweat stuck to both of their brows, Koujaku wrapped his arms tightly around Mink’s body to prevent them from separating. As his gaze met the ceiling and he heard Mink’s steady breathing in his ear, Koujaku closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
 _Oh, yeah._  
  
Koujaku’s fingers moved up to Mink’s hair as he ran them through. Mink did the same to him, almost in a petting matter as if to respond to his gesture.  
  
 _That’s what it was called._  
  
"Can you," Koujaku asked in a breathless tone,  "stop by again tomorrow?" Mink didn’t move to look at him but responded by burying his face deeper into the crook of Koujaku’s neck. He lightly kissed a scar that was there and Koujaku smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.  
  
 _‘“Cinnamon”._  
  
Koujaku chuckled lightly at himself.  
  
He knew it began with a “c”.


End file.
